The Farce Of Mini Zexion
by organization 13 VI
Summary: Zexion is a Chibi due to some strange events. Disclaimer i do not own Kh or any thing in the story but a moogle plushie in my room.
1. Chapter 1

"Get in the car seat!" Eleven shouted.

"No." I defiantly replied. I could not fathom the events currently taking place, but I will explain. My name, well the name I was given, is Zexion. I am 4'9, grey eyes, and cobalt blue hair to complement. I can recall any memory of my Somebody and Nobody life. I also have a better sense of smell than our Lunar Diviner.

I am being forced to sit in a car seat because I am currently in the form, of a toddler. All because of a fluke courtesy of a drunken gambling Britt, and a sharp-shooting pirate. I will never forget that dreaded day that dragged me in a world full of trouble.

"Hey Zexion, where do you think that Heartless is? I want to do a couple of trick shots with its skull." Two said with a chuckle.

"We're near it, I can smell a musky odor." I replied. It was closer than I thought, as it suddenly rushed out at us. It's shape reminded me of a beach ball with spiked arms, and it wielded two double sided staffs, one baring the moon, and the other the sun.

"Well then," Ten said as he drew out his fifty three count, card pack. "let us taste fate's final dish."

"Ten!" I shouted. "We mustn't harm it. We're here to find it then report it back-" It hissed at us, green drool dripping from it's ugly maw. "I think we should be running." I suggested, but Two's actions spoke otherwise. He drew out his sharp-shooters, and started firing. I groaned at their lack of discipline, and sat away from the fight, opening my Lexicon to wait it out. My instincts told me to help them, but we were not ordered to fight it, and I was not going to have any part in it.

Funny, I never knew that a shot of Two's bolt, Ten's time, and a flash of energy would simultaneously hit me at that distance. All I saw was a big flash of light, then everything went dark.

I was unconscious for two days exactly when I finally woke up in the infirmary. But something was wrong with the room… it was huge. My head was spinning as I looked around the room, then spotted my old friend, Four.

"Ah, my friend, good to see you." he greeted me in his cold manner.

I tried to prop myself up on the unusually large pillow, when I saw my hands… they were small… and so were my feet. Every feature of my body, hidden and uncovered by the hospital gown, was child like in size. I started to panic.

"Wh-what happened to me?" I shouted in a babyish voice. I shut my mouth, and my hands flew over it when I heard my new voice. I started to panic more, then Four came over to me, and spoke to me in a calm tone.

"You were hit by a lot of time and space magic. And the combination of the hit reverted your body to a small child, maybe smaller." he pondered. "Ten had to carry you here."

"So you're telling me, that I got caught in the cross-fire of Two and Ten's attack, which turned me into a child?"

"That's correct Six. I-"

Suddenly, Nine showed up.

"I'm here to see Zexion." a concerned Melodious Nocturne said.

Nine was a little dense at times, but a good friend, he even helped me get my memory back. But he did not realize it was me.

"Nine, I am right here you insolent whelp." Don't judge me, I can be nice to him, but well… not is not the time for formalities.

"Oh! It's a little Zexion. He's so cute!" he exclaimed.

I did not know whether to kill him, or grow red in embarrassment, and for a Nobody to feel embarrassed is not a common thing. I tried to get out of the hospital bed and… let's just say it was a **long** way down. I hit the ground at the same time a certain electrical nymph showed up.

"I came to see that emo brat-" She paused as she looked down at me, and I looked up at her.

.

"Hello Twelve."

Before I could get another word out, that psycho chick started to laugh. Of all the Nobodies, she was by far the cruelest. For some reason, I really wanted to cry, and began to shed a few tears, then, came the water works. I rarely cried, and when I do, it's in my room, curled up with my Moogle plush toy. I am a Nobody after all, so we had no need to cry, for we had no emotions.

She was cruel at first, but then, the oddest thing happened. She picked me up, and placed me back on the bed. It shocked not only me, but Four, Nine, and Two; he has a tendency to "pop" up out of nowhere when you least expect it.

"I don't know what's more surprising kiddo. You being so tiny, or Larxene's motherly side, maybe both."

"Shut up you rusty pirate!" Twelve shouted as she drew out one of her knives.

I could not handle this mess anymore, and fainted. When I woke up, I was back in my room, and Eleven was beside me.


	2. Chapter 2

I was shocked to see Eleven in my room. Usually it's locked, so I guess either someone picked the lock, or he warped in.

"So this is your room, rather dark." he said.

He was right. All I had was a book shelf overloaded with books from various worlds, the blinds shut to keep the light out, and my secret Moogle doll, which I tend to keep under my bed. Can't sleep without it.

"Eleven, could you perhaps leave the room for a second?" I tried to get out of bed, but the sight of the chocobo print pajamas paralyzed me. "Where did these garbs come from Eleven?" He only shrugged…not much help.

This situation was becoming too much. After I successfully lowered myself off my bed, and planted my feet firmly on the ground, I made the short distance trip to the bathroom, slamming the door behind me.

"Do you need any help?" Marly-er-Eleven asked.

The scoffing and loud crash should have given him a hint. I was mad. Mad at myself for getting in the middle of the cross-fire, mad at Eleven for asking if I needed help, and furious at Two and Ten for causing this whole situation! But now was not the time to get angry. I still had to use the bathroom and brush my teeth.

"You were out for three weeks, fading in and out of consciousness!" Eleven shouted through the bathroom door.

"Didn't I ask you to leave?" I questioned.

"Alright Zexion, I'll see you later."

When I was finished taking care of my needs, I looked over myself in the mirror. I could not believe the changes that infernal accident had caused. I was smaller than my accustomed height, and my voice had a higher pitch to it. I still question where the cloak fitted to my new size came from, but put it on none the less. I was hungry, probably due to the fact that I was unconscious for three weeks, and the lack of proper nourishment was coming back at me. So, I made my way to the dining hall. Everything seemed to be towering over me, including my best friend, Lexeaus, who was making his way towards me.

Lexeaus was a man of little words. Silent, yet strong, and highly resembling his guardian like Somebody. He hadn't noticed my presence until I opened the dining hall door for him. He looked slightly confused by the self opening door.

"Down here." I said in my childish tone. The shock on his face was priceless.

"Is this one of Vexen's experiments?" he pondered, lifting me up like a toddler.

I merely explained who I was, saving him the long story. He didn't question it further, and put me back on the floor.

Inside the dining hall, everyone was trying to stomach down Three's cooking, which had the tendency to jump out at you. The deafening loud dining hall became very silent as I made my way in. They must have heard of my incident.

"Well kiddo, you're up early. How was your sleep?" Two shouted across the hall.

"Leave the poor lad alone, he's only a child." Ten said with a hint of mockery.

I was fuming with rage, almost as in a childish tantrum. "You're dead!" I shouted. Damn it! Even my threat made them laugh until Three's food tackled their faces. I was lucky to still have my powers.

Once all their chuckling had subsided, I tried to take my cereal off its shelf, but my hand lingered towards Nine's cereal instead. Accompanied by a banana, apple juice, and a copy of Twilight Monthly, I took my appropriate seat along with the other members.

Why in all real illusions did I pick such a sugary cereal? Did the fact that it was bright and colorful attract me in a way I don't understand? _"I'll look into this later."_ I thought to myself as I started to read the Twilight Monthly. I could not make heads or tails of what I was reading, which started to worry me. I finished off my breakfast, and decided to pay a visit to my old scientist friend. I made it to his lab in record time, due to my sugar rush, and barged into his lab.

"Ah, so glad to see you awake Six." Four said. "Did you like the pajamas Twelve bought you?"

"Wait, Twelve bought those childish things?" I asked. I was shocked. Where she usually calls me Captain Moody or Shorty, she was acting more like the big sister from hell with antennas instead of horns. "You're telling me that Lightning Bug," I paused, then continued. "did she do anything else for me?"

"Hm, yes. She carried you to your room when you collapsed." Four replied.

I wanted to question her actions further, but I needed to get back to my original topic.

"I'm starting to lose focus, and it's becoming difficult to read, and I acquired a taste for very sugary and colorful cereal and… and… now I'm tired." I managed to get that out in one breath.

"I see." he nods. "Hold on a second." He walks away to his closet, and pulls out one of his many scanners, this one an MRI for Nobodies. "I'll see you tomorrow. Oh, and Six, the Superior wants to see you."

I groaned. I really wanted to know more about what had happened to me, but denying the Superior is like asking to be hanged. As I was about to leave, Four suddenly called out to me.

"Here." he said as he handed me a soft, brown, button eyed teddy bear. I didn't understand what this what for, but I mustn't keep the Superior waiting.

**Hey you guys this chapter was edited by my good friend Ruka9 she helped me a lot with this story she is my new editor hopefully read her stories they are really great.**

** _toshiro_**


	3. Chapter 3

I warped to the Superior's chamber. For some unknown reason, I was terrified of the dark corridor. _"It must be my inner child manifesting itself."_ I thought to myself. Yet, I continued, my fear growing when I saw him.

A tall, dark skinned man with hair as grey as silver, stood gazing at the heart shaped moon in the sky that cast an eerie glow upon the dark world. It was his sanctuary, a place not many members were allowed to enter.

"Greetings chibi." his deep voice said. "Are we feeling better?"

I had to restrain myself on contradicting that name. _"This must be important if he had to call me here."_ I pondered as I tried to read his body language for some sign of his intention.

"Why did you call me Superior?" I had to skip the small talk and cut to the point. I knew for a fact that the longer I dwindled, the further these changes could progress, possibly into something horrible.

"I am sending you on a mission." He got down to my eye level. "There is a Heartless similar to the one that did this to you." He poked me in the chest. "So I am sending you, Four, Eleven, Twelve, and Thirteen to capture it."

I was shocked by this grouping. Four was alright, but a flower child and a savage nymph… not so much. And Thirteen was just a failure waiting to happen. But I couldn't find myself able to argue against those dark gold eyes of my leader, so I took my orders, and went to find my team. But they found me first.

I greeted them with my usual, bland greetings, but was cut short by Twelve's unusual attachment to me.

"Let's go shrimp!" She shouted as she insisted on carrying me through the portal. I was used to the names she had given me, but the way she said it, disturbed me.

I was left in awe by this new world. The sights and sounds not only peaked my curiosity, but the scent of this world was alluring.

"Well kids," Eleven said to Thirteen and I. "go have some fun, we're going to be here for a while." He turned to Four and Twelve, and asked that they set up base while he went shopping for supplies.

"Why should I flower boy?" Twelve shouted. "I'm the girl, I should be going out on the shopping spree."

Thirteen and I laughed quietly as we walked off to the city.

"Woxas- gah!- Thirteen," I was surprised by my slip of the tongue. _"Do not let that happen again!" _I thought to myself. "what is that smell?"

"Hm?" He sniffed the air. "Smells sweet."

The scent grew stronger and stronger as we went deeper into the city. I was so entranced by the smell, that I ended up falling into some sort of trance, and blacked out.

When I came to, I found myself in a dark, cramped space. I reached out blindly, and felt the cold bars, of a cage. I could hear several voices near me, and could barely make out what one was saying.

"You think we got enough kids for the plan?" a rusty voice asked.

I heard another voice answer him, and this one had a tone of authority. _"He must be the leader."_ I thought to myself as I yawned. I was starting to feel disoriented, and was slipping out of consciousness again.

"Oh sure we do!" the leader announced. "Soon, the city will be mine!"

Then, I slipped back into a peaceful, yet uneasy, slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

When I awoke from my uneasy slumber, I felt the rocking of water. _"I must be at sea."_ I thought to myself. I could hear the sound of crying children in the darkness that no doubt caused a man holding a lantern, to come down.

"Shut up brats!" the brute shouted, immediately silencing the children. He would be my way out.

"Hey ugwy, you'll be sowy when I get out of here." I taunted him. _"I need him to get a bit closer."_ I mused as my plan began to unravel. The poor man didn't see, well, nobody can see when my illusions activate.

"Release me and lock yourself in this cage." I commanded. He did as he was told as his greatest fear swirled around him. As soon as I was out, and he was in, I rewarded him by dismissing his nightmare, and left him laying there in a comatose. They didn't call me the Cloaked Schemer for nothing.

I made my way up to the ship's deck, when another one of my captors caught me. I was expecting this. Mist began to settle on the ship's deck as they took me to their captain.

"So lad, how did you escape?" he asked with a glare, drawing his sword to scare me. He had the distinct scent of a rum distillery on his breath.

I stood in fear. "I-I…" I was stuttering. _"Get a hold of yourself! You have to escape!"_ I kept telling myself over and over. I had to stick to my plan. "I came to challenge you for our freedom. Me, and the other children." I said with a sheepish tone.

"So…the lad wants a fight? I hope you don't mind dying." he said as he took his stance.

"I don't intwend to." I said as I drew out my oversized Lexicon. _"Argh! Again with that tone!"_ I opened my Lexicon, turned it to the page I was looking for, and dragged him into my world, the world, of illusions.

"They disappeared!" one of the crew shouted.

"That kid is the Devil of the Sea!" an older man shouted.

"Where are you lad?" the captain's voice bellowed with rage. All I could do, was giggle.

"Right behind you." I whispered and cast out more of my illusions from all angles. _"I need to end this now if I want to get home before Marly- Wait. Did I just say Marly? Gah! I meant Eleven! Geez…"_ I shook my head, and ended my assault.

My plan was a success, and the captain was finished. So I returned to reality, and stared down the shivering crew.

"Turn this disgrace of a ship around and take us back to port!" I commanded.

The crew quickly set to action, and directed us back to port where waiting for us were: the authorities, a mob of parents, Four and the others, and a **very**, angry Larxene with Founde drawn.

"That boy is the Devil!" the captain shouted as he was being carted off along with his crew by the authorities.

"Who, me?" I asked in the most innocent and childish way imaginable.

As soon as he was gone, and the crowd had dispersed, I gave a heavy sigh. I was exhausted from over using my powers, and all I wanted to do was eat, take a shower, and take a well deserved nap. But before I could do any of that, Marly gave me a stern warning, threatening to put a Moogle leash on me if I ever run off again. Why in Kingdom Hearts a parent puts one on their child, I'll never understand.

**AN: SO HOW DO YOU GUYS LIKE IT? Review please ? I NEED SOME IDEAS.**


	5. Chapter 5

My body… it started to feel like I was overexerting it, and walking was becoming a challenge. Eleven sensed my weariness, and carried me to our base.

"I see you're tired, Zexion. Why don't we get you something to eat?"

Eleven found a unique restaurant. The restaurant was a nice "Italian", as the locals called it. I have never tasted this kind of food, and was a well needed change of pace. As our waiter lead us to our booth, she noticed my size, and asked if we needed a booster seat. Before I could state my opinion, Eleven happily obliged.

"Eleven! What is the meaning of dis?" I whispered to him.

"You won't reach the table without it, so stop being stubborn."

Our argument ceased as we slid into our booth. I was famished, and the meals looked very appetizing. I reached for the adults menu, but was handed kids menu with some crayons and a color by number picture.

"Look at the menu Zexion, they have a really good selection." Eleven insisted.

"Do they include free deserts?" I sarcastically asked. What I really wanted was the Veal Scaloppini, and a draft of red wine, but I had to settle for the spaghetti and sparkling grape juice. I wrote on the back of the color by number, "I hate Eleven", until the crayon was reduced to a nub.

"Your dinner is served!" the waiter said as the delicious Italian food came around. I was eager, in a sense, expecting an artistic culinary creation, instead, it was a face made out of the sauce and meatballs. I was not amused.

"You've got to be kidding me." I was shocked and angry at the presentation of my food. Apparently, the waiter heard my complaint.

"Is there anything wrong bambino?" she asked.

I was going to give her a piece of my mind about the food, but I felt the murderous aura of Twelve and Eleven. I gave up my argument with a scowl, and ate. Truthfully, the food was delicious, but apparently the transformation had impaired my eating abilities, and I wore the food, rather than ate it.

"Looks like someone needs a bath." Eleven said to me. Judging by my new accessories, I really needed one. As we paid the check, the waiter told us that it was kids eat free day, so it saved us some munny for later use.

"Vexen, can you and Larxene get Zexion some cloths and a bath ready? I need to talk to him for a sec." Eleven whispered to Twelve and Four while I waited in our base's main room.

Our base was more like a house, and each room was themed for each respective member. I had no say on how I wanted my room decorated, which I will explain later.

"Zexion," Eleven said calmly. "I want you to know that now is not the time to be defying neither me, nor the others."

"Eleven, I am still me, and nothing will change that." I shot back. I knew he was right. It wasn't the time to be defiant, but I wasn't about to be coddled either.

"The Superior put us in charge of watching and taking care of you." He got down to my eyelevel, the same way the Superior had done. "There will be a few changes to your room for the sake of keeping you safe. We don't know the extent of the damage yet."

"So you're saying that I need to be monitored constantly, or I might disappear?" I was not surprised by the Superior's orders, nor did I question why they followed them; I wouldn't want to be turned into a Dusk either.

"His cloths are ready." Twelve shouted from my "room".

"So is the bath with the special blend." Four added.

I was eager to take a bath ALONE with my thoughts, but I wanted the time mainly to think about my situation. Eleven, unfortunately, thought otherwise.

"Let's go, shall we?" Eleven asked as he carried me to the bathroom. I realized that he, or someone else, was going to help me take a bath. I wasn't about to allow that.

"You're not going to help me take a bath!" I protested as I struggled in his arms. Imagine if you had to be assisted in such a private task, especially if you were more than capable of doing it yourself.

"Zexion calm down, no one is going to hurt you." Eleven was trying to calm me down, but I was not going to cooperate that easily.

"I am more than capable of doing it myself, Marly!" I cannot believe I just used his nickname. Am I to become a drooling babbling idiot, forced to grow up again?

"Wait, did you just call me "Marly"…? Never mind." He used a flower to calm me down. It smelled like lavender, but stronger.

"What… is… happening?" I felt my will power drain from me, and I felt relaxed, almost drowsy. The bath didn't help my drowsiness either; it was so warm and soothing.

I was drifting away while I was dressed, and put to bed. The day had drained me completely, and I fell into an easy, peaceful slumber. When I awoke the next morning, I was extremely angry.

**Hey everybody read and review send me a PM if you got ideas for me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey sorry for the wait, I have been busy and etc. oh and btw I do not own Emily Dickinson, Kingdom hearts or anything in this story. This chapter is a multi-POV for those who are wondering how they did it and why. I have a few more chapters to write so hold on.**

I could not believe it; well it was bound to happen to me eventually. Still I had an accident why now? _"This could get much worse." _ I thought to myself as Roxas came to wake me up.

"Zexion your awake …" I knew he saw my little problem it was the embarrassed look that gave it away.

"Uh… Vexen get over here!" I did not notice now but I forgot my numbers and start using their names. The changes were so subtle I started losing my sanity.

"What is it Roxas?" Vexen showed up inside my room with a scanner in hand." Come here Zex-," He saw my accident, "first let's get you cleaned up then we can talk." I saw the concerned look on his face and decided that now was not the time to fight._*** Ruka each POV is based more to their personality Marly has a tendencies to go on long speeches***_

**IV POV:** 3 days from departure (Zexion still in coma)

I felt conflicted telling him and the situation was getting worse. His body was exactly one year of age. I knew the problem, I knew the reason but how do I solve this equation? "The answer is in the problem" I amused myself checking the result of the test." I must tell him soon." I was worried that his mind will fall in line with his body. "First I must do research on this. He is no longer the Zexion I know he is a lot younger and fragile." So I went to the library were I saw a certain "Dancer of Flames".

"Hey Vexen what are you doing." Eight questioned me on my actions.

"It is none of your concern Eight I must go." I hurried along I needed no distraction but Eight placed his hand upon my shoulder and gave me a concerned look. I knew he was worried about VI too.

"If you're heading to the library to read on small children good luck." How did he know of my intentions?

"Then where do I go?" I asked him we were both on the same page saving Zexion. He suggested that we go to twilight town. As the portal open to that world I could only hope we can change this situation. I care for Zexion truly I do. He is more like a son to me. "In my former life I never had any one no sons or daughter but we adopted Ienzo. I owed him that much.

"We're here- Vexen!" Eight called me I must have zoned out.

"We are here this library will the sections needed." Eight told me to keep my voice down like I never knew that, I am a higher rank than him the nerve. We arrived inside of the musty old library to find a vast wealth of knowledge.

"Ahhh smells like home." I was happy in a sense I knew the problem of Zexion transformation, I also knew that I needed a book on parenting, psychology, and illness that a child may suffer.

"Eight," I whispered,"thank you but I can take them on by myself, it is books after all." I reached for a book when Axel sensed a heartless.

"Vexen lookout!" he shouted as he pushed me away. I quickly drew out frozen pride while axel Chakrahms was drawn.

"Eight, let's take this outside I don't want the books to be damaged." Eight agreed with my plan as we jumped out through the window. I was not ready for combat nor was I the type to fight.

"Zexion going to owe me for this." I thought to myself as I sent a huge glacier hurling towards the heartless.

"Hissssss- Firaga." The heartless casted Firaga impossible I wish could have study the abomination but now was not the time.

His spine was composed of books while its appendages were tentacle like. The aesthetics of the heartless was terrifying yet simple.

"Come on snowman you need get that book"! Axel snapped at me and refocused on the matter ahead. In its possession where the books I needed for the situation at hand.

"Axel cut those tentacles' 45 degrees up and 90 degrees right" I shouted at him.

"Huh?" was all he could say wearing a dumb expression on his face.

"Just cut it up and to the right, Got it memorized?" I loved using that phrase against him.

"Hey that's my line" he shouted as he began to bisect the beast. We couldn't slay the heartless without XIII so all we saw was it disappearing back into the abyss. I saw the books lying there unscathed by the recent battle.

"Let's go-"I was interrupted by the owner of the book store.

"Who is going to pay for the damages, who are you?" the owner questioned. Luckily I brought with me my knockout/ Forget-me-not spray.

"I am a nobody how about you are you a nobody too?" I return quoting Emily Dickinson. Then the owner knocked unconscious.

I spent the next two days reading and composing a list of needed objects for our little cloak schemer.

**END OF IV POV**

**XII POV: **THREE WEEKS DURING ZEXION COMA

I never knew that could happen to him that idiot. What did you get me into Zexion?

"_Why am I doing this?"_ was all I could think of I was holding the little runt. He had a peaceful expression on his face.

"He is going to need a few new outfits if he sleeps like this." I whispered to Marly he even realized it too. His coat will fit to his new size. It is made of a dark and sturdy material. So even a big oaf like Lexaus can fit his cloak.

Marly and I arrived to the squirts room to find it locked. I would not put it passed him if the runt was a loaner.

"Say Pansy can you get this open" Someone needed to watch him, I would hate it if my only source of entertainment disappeared.

"Ok Larxene," he said while using a vine to pick the lock on shortstop room.

"Why do you take such a keen interest in Wittle Zexion any ways?" he gestured me to come in. I wanted to shove a Foundre down his throat but I had better things to do rather than smell charred skin and roses.

"Can you watch Zexion, wait I said his frigin name that's rare." I usually say their names unless it was serious. Marly happily obliged to watch him as I go shopping.

This time I left a note on the fridge "superior" snapped at me the last time. "Don't forget a girl's best friend," I grabbed a credit card and warped to a world that I usually shop.

I arrived to the world's mall to an unusual event everything was 70% off. I groaned at the stupid people fighting over everything. I did not intend to go home empty handed and quickly grabbed some clothes for Zexion. Now I started to get pissed off when people started to steal from my hand basket.

"Screw this." I said to myself as I threw a Foundre charged with my special lightning. Anything that goes wrong will go wrong as I hit a very busty angry woman.

"Who threw that weakling show yourself." She should not have said that to me. I made my presence known and notice she had something I wanted, a chocobo pajama piece it would look adorable on the runt.

"Call me Larxene, that will be the last name you will know." I then drew out a second foundre.

"I'm Tifa Lockhart you are going to pay for that." she said as she pulled on her gloves and the fight was on. I really didn't need my weapons they were useless against her at the time when she kick the hell out of me.

I groaned rolling on the floor trying to get up I did not want her to win so I sent out a hail of Knives around her and sent a mild shock throughout her body. "Slut," I muttered grabbing my prize.

I Paid for the clothes and warped out. The 3 week went by without notice as I carefully watched the pipsqueak. When I heard he was awake I was over joy, when I heard he was kidnapped it took Vexen, Marluxia, even the key brat to hold me back.

**END OF XII POV**

**XI POV: **The day of our arrival.

Vexen gave me a list of things needed for our stay. "Why me?" I asked myself as I began to read over my list of things to do I began to understand.

It was rather interesting the things he sent me for; Clothes, food, book, and more things needed for little Zexion. Rather funny way to extort gah! I mean black mail, no never mind.

"He must be preparing for the worst case scenario." I was talking to myself when I noticed a strange scent. It was rather sweet I took a deep breath of it and realized what it was.

"This shall be interesting." I was amused myself with the shopping list unknowingly that VI was Kidnapped till XIII brought it to my attention.

"Do not worry about Zexion he is not called the cloaked schemer for nothing." I told Roxas to alert the authorities.

Honestly I was worried about his safety and his sanity. "He might need that leash Vexen asked me to buy him." I wanted to laugh but this was serious. The authorities ask Roxas what happen, he explains about the sweet smelling aroma and he ran off.

"Wait that flower," I ran into my bag grabbing it and showing it to the authorities.

"That's called El gigante flor con sueno (or the giant flower with sleep) it supposed to help an anxious baby or small children sleep." The officer explained when his radio rang off about a ship coming into dock. I was too busy preparing an herbal blend for his impending bath.

Surprisingly Zexion saved himself at the price of his power tiring him out. "Why don't I carry you?" I suggested I knew the day's events would have tired him out so there was no resistance. Or that was my assumption before we arrived at the nice "Italian" restaurant.

"Eleven what is the meaning of dis?" Zexion whispered I noted his lisp on the word "this".

"Simply you won't reach the table." I was trying to be calm as we ordered our food, I notice the hint of sarcasm and the very neat and elegant " I HATE ELEVEN" written all over the paper, as our food arrived I was rather enjoying my vegetarian meal when I heard Zexion disdain.

"You've got to be kidding me. "Was all I heard the waiter took notice and Larxene and I were ready to kill. _ "I swear if he messed this up it will take more than Kingdom hearts to fix you up"._ Was all that came to mind as Larxene and I killer intent began to radiate ferociously from our bodies. Zexion Took notice and kept quiet.

I was not surprise that he made such a mess of himself.

Please Lets not go into detail about the bath it awkward was a understatement if Larxene could not get wet she would be doing it not me. I hope we find this heartless or we will be needing more supplies for raising instead of taking care of our little cloak schemer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone here is another chapter this one was inspired by a simple word: control. It is a word that describes life and also the meaning to lose control. Our fair Zexion is experiencing control and its losses. Note there is minor cursing in this chapter.**

_"I needed control over this farce"_ was all I could think about as Vexen was assisting me into the tub. I was embarrassed, confused, and scared all these new emotions were rushed.

I was also ashamed of myself, I felt I had no say in my choices or the way I eat, even my body is starting to submit to this form.

"Vexen what's happening to me," I needed to know I wanted some info like they were hiding something from me, are they?

"Zexion, I will tell you everything after I clean you up and get you changed." Vexen told me as I began to cringe on the word change.

"_Oh by the love of Kingdom hearts not that." _I was assuming the worst whatever pride I had left was gone all was there was frustration.

Vexen must have known what I was thinking and quickly told me that everything will be alright. I was on the verge of tears the fear and anxiety was over whelming I could not turn my emotions off for some reason.

"_Now I have no control over my emotions." _ Was all I could think while holding my tears back.

"Shhhhh its ok let it out," Vexen comforted me he kept telling me that everything will be alright just like a father. All I wanted was control, I wanted my old boring life back, and would gladly keep the mundane and predictable existence of a Nobody but this was all new to me. In all my years of existing I never seen this, no one could have seen this situation; how do I solve this? All I did was cry silently in the cold bath tub.

I felt bitter not better after the last of my tears dried away I was hungry and I began to whine. Those childish tendencies came back full force I notice this when I was tired or in a weak state.

"Let's get you something to eat shall we, "Vexen said to me as he started to change me this was awkward, Vexen was my colleague not my father not any more at least.

I do not remember my child hood very well my parents died when I was young; I wonder what were they like? I do remember a lullaby that my mom would sing to me when I had a nightmare. I could not find any relevance to the matter until a certain Melodious Nocturne showed up as I arrived downstairs with a defeated look on my face.

"The events leading up to now I had no say no control of my actions, or the forces that guide my fate…which guided my meaningless non-existence. I had no pride but shame and now a simple task as my body using the bathroom has been taken.

"Put me down Waxen!" I was fed up no I could not take any more of it. My body was shaking in pure rage I screamed.

"WHY DOES THIS SHIT HAPPEN TO ME?" I screamed tears rolling down my face I was starting to lose composure but it did not matter I was finally speaking my mind out.

"It's not fair!" I kept repeating to myself. I was on my knees crying the pint up aggression like a dam released from my body. All I felt was a warm embraced from that infernal Nocturne who held me as I let out another wail.

I realized that I was no longer Zexion who was moody, sarcastic, and manipulating. No I was weak and scared of the uncertain I was only a child. I was still crying when I heard a familiar melody from a Melodious Nocturne.

It was coming from my friend; apparently he knew that something was wrong with me. The tune oddly enough calmed my cries to a simple hiccup.

"Are you ok Zexion?" Said Demyx as he saw the hurt in my eyes but what happen to me next was shocking.

"Big bruh-bruh," was all I said before I blacked out.

**A cliffe for all your readers out there I need help writing the next chapter note this is not a Zemyx fanfic. Any appropriate idea is welcomed please review and tell me your ideas thanks.**

**_Toshiro Stealhert_ **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Toshiro is back with brand new chapters I would like to thank satheroth335 for giving me this idea. Read and review Satheroth 335 there will be a special side story at the end of this chapter based on your idea.**

Demyx POV: Before Zexion breakdown

I was glad when he was awake, I was sitting in their new place it was quite lofty. Superior ordered me to bring a few of Zexion things for his new room; or rather certain stuffed Moogle. You should have seen the looks on Axel and Xigbar faces when they saw Zexion's small friend.

"Hey Axel Look at this little guy "Xigbar pulled from under Zexion bed rather a small furry doll. I was shocked to see such a thing as that in a room of a very boring and depressing Cloaked Schemer. Axel jaw flew wide open as Xigbar claimed his prize. Oh kingdom hearts help me if Zexion found out well good bye sweet existence.

"I think we should send it to him he might be needing it". It was hard being in a situation as this and surprisingly was a good Idea to bring it to him, especially after the temper tantrum he just threw.

" It's not fair!" was all Zexion muttered to himself I remember in my former life I would have cried when I was a bit younger but I felt better when I was hugged by someone I cared for. So that's what I did for Zexion he was alone in this battle and all the stressed seemed to get to him.

"Maybe if I hum him a tune that will calm him down," I began to hum a simple melody that I picked up the tune from a music box I heard while Marly, Axel, and I went on a recon mission. Surprisingly we saw him at the store where they sold it and he bought it. His cries finally became, sobs, then his sobs became hiccups, and finally he was silent.

"Are you ok Zexion?" when I heard silence I thought he was asleep he shocked me by calling me his big bruh-bruh. His eyes had an innocent and softer shine rather than the cold and dull gleam that always shown.

"Hungwy", was the first word he said…..

What happen …?

Hungwy was all I said I was not in control anymore I was rather watching the farce in one of the room of the corridors of my subconscious. I was in a room which resembles my room when I was a very small child; I was disgusted at the lack of black and all things dark that was in this room.

"So this was my room." I was amused when I found out why I had such a affinity for plush toys, It decorated my entire room, with various stuffed animals of various kinds , while the glow of the powder blue room, gave it such a boyish charm.

"You came back."" a childish tone whispered to me when I turned around I saw me.

"Who are you," I asked him, I knew it was a representation of my inner child but I had to be sure I mean this was my mind after all.

"I am he as you are you are me," he began to point to me finishing his phrase," we are all together." He was quoting a lyric from the Beatles which I kept on my mp3.

"So you're saying that you are a part of me." Simplifying his explanation for my sake; I was not prepared for what it said next would have shocked Vexen when I told him.

"No I'm the dominant one you are a part of me." That's if I got out of my mind.

"Why am I here then." I was puzzled by what he said then it hit me **He **was controlling my body.

"Consider this a defense mechanism so the stress of these events may not harm you I mean us" he added that with a playful tone which annoyed me.

"This is stressed induced'" I gestured to my surroundings; in Physiological terms I have regressed. I had to stay calm if I wanted to leave.

Suddenly a great flash of light came over me and I snapped back to reality awake after what appears to have been a nap known to what in the Kingdom Hearts has happen….

-What happen after Hungwy-

Roxas POV:

"Hungwy" was all I heard as Marluxia and I were preparing breakfast for our group.

"How peculiar," Marluxia muttered as we set the plates down and called everybody in.

Marluxia, Demyx, and now a very funny looking Larxene all came to the dining room waiting for breakfast to be served. She had her hair rolled up and long green goop on her face which made Zexion giggle.

"What's with the pipsqueak?" She asked I only shrugged waiting for Vexen to explain. He only sighed sipping his _SCIENCE= FUN_ coffee mug.

I had a hint of something was wrong but what really gave it away was the impending food fling Larxene and I received from our youngest member.

"I'm guessing he is not himself is he?" I asked with a slight irritation in my voice; Followed by a long awkward pause which Vexen nonchalantly broke.

"Today, I am taking Zexion to the park, I want to see something I will be back by noon," Vexen then commanded us to keep searching.

I preceded our mission along with Larxene and Marluxia. When we spotted an over sized Moogle plush toy. The expression on Larxene face was priceless. But I began to wonder what Vexen is doing right now. When we arrived to our home we saw Vexen and lil' Zexion sleeping peacefully.

I saw Marluxia take pictures of the two I didn't know why though.

_**SIDE STORY**_: ** Vexen day out **

"Today I am taking Zexion to the park; I want to see something I will be back by noon." I announced to my comrades while enjoying my coffee.

"_Why am I doing this?"_ I was wondering do I owe him a chance at being happy; or was it old habits dying hard? Yet now was not the time to reflect on my character. I look towards this young and very messy Zexion - how in the kingdom hearts did he get bits of bacon in his hair?

"Zexion why such a mess," I do miss the old Zexion though. "Before anything else I will get you cleaned up before we get out of here." I stated matter of fact.

"Eh?" was all he said to me as I picked him up and began to clean then change him.

"It seems like a nice day at the park what do you say Zexion." It sounded foolish trying to make small talk with a toddler who barely speaks. I wonder what came over me.

My musing was sadly interrupted by the scent of a rum distillery. I thought it was Ten but instead I was greeted with slurs of curses from a very angry mariner.

"You must be the boys' father eh? that's good I can kill ye both." He brandished a very peculiar shaped sword. It almost looked like it had a heartless symbol. I quickly summon a squad of dusks to my aid; it was going to be a very tedious fight.

"Take six out of here and be careful!" I commanded them I quickly pulled my frozen pride.

"Ha a shield for a weapon, that's almost useless as the boy." I didn't know what came over me but I quickly lunged at him to shut him up. It would have worked if he didn't parry my attack and attempted to bisect me. I quickly erected a glacier to block his attack.

"Come on and be a man!" he shouted and began threatening my son wait I just said that didn't I meant Zexion. Such impudence should not go unpunished. I created a blade out of the coldest ice that my powers can produce.

"That blade of yours where did you find it," I was correct to assume that the blade was a parasitic heartless, this type feeds off the darkness of humans eventually devouring the host if not careful.

"Oh a witch gave it to me to defeat you-"I had to cut him off with my flash freeze technique. It was quite amusing to see his face shatter. It has been ages since I used that technique. I had to do the dirty work before Eight showed up. So I created this technique for such a purpose as this. With the heartless blade intact, I sent it to our labs back to superior.

It was almost noon when I found Zexion playing in the sand with dusks. We had to leave and I knew he would be tired. So after a meal, and a quick change we arrived back home. I needed the rest so I placed Zexion on a mat while I slept on the couch next to him.

**SO HOW DO YOU GUYS LIKE IT? I AM BACK TO WRITING I NEEDED A RECHARGE AND AFTER WATCHING THE MOVIE PROJECT X IT WAS FUNNY. Sorry bout that please read and review and give me a few ideas via review or pm thank you my fellow readers.**

** _Toshiro Stealhert_**


	9. Chapter 9

Two chapters in one day sweet well I came back from my day off swinging needed to recharge so without further ado I present you with this chapteroooooo

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing but the plot and a few plush toys**

"_I have to play it safe and not let my stress get the best of me," _ was all that I think of I was afraid to be locked inside my head while that whatever it is turn me to a drooling pool of cuteness wait I just said the word cute oh by the love of Kingdom hearts.

I was thinking of a plan till Vexen saw that I was awake. "Had a good nap?" He must have assume that I was still a babbling baby because of his tone was very fatherly. Unlike any devoted father he picked me up and changed me and etc.

"I wonder what will be doing today son." Son? Vexen was my superior at best but we are not related I had to let him know.

"Wexen it is me, what is this son business, and what happen to me while I was gone?" it was awkward for him to call me his son I would not mind it at all but it is something that can't happen not now.

" For starters I took you to the park were we met an old friend but I had to give him the cold shoulder," he continued " but not about me where were you mentally." I knew Vexen was avoiding my other questions but it was not important for now. I had given him the run down on what happen and the details he seemed intrigued.

"You must have encountered you Id (pronounced Ed)," his explanation must have been complicated for me to understand probably because I just woke up from a rather peaceful slumber.

"Weiterate (Reiterate) pwease." I did not understand this at all. I have gotten use to my lisp and didn't care at all.

"It's your wants, desires, and your childishness," he stated. I was wondering if they were an opposite of my Id. I would soon find out.

After another surprisingly messy dinner I had to eat with my fingers and a bath. I quickly found Moogi (yes his name is Moogi the Moogle) and an oversized Moogle and a cactus like creature sitting next to a chocoboo plushy.

"Moogi!" I was surprised to see him I quickly launched myself from Roxas arms towards my prized possession. I did not care that one of my most well kept secret was exposed; or the fact that I deliberately glommed my now over sized plush toy while Roxas was dying from laughter. I felt content and happy at least something went right with this farce. Yet it was ruined by the impending picture that Roxas took for memories.

"Woxas!" I was caught off guard darn him, as Roxas quickly flee the scene. I did not have time to observe the other rather large stuff toy as sleep quickly took me; unknowingly I would face a shadow from my past and face the oddities of tomorrow.

** Hey guys read and review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone, T.S. is in the house giving you guys a very lengthy chapter. Please read and review or Critique: How is my writing style, can you guys read it, and should I make a sequel? Thanks you guys for your reviews. So without further ado I announce this chapteroooooooo!**

"Where am I?" I was in the corridor of a lab; it felt familiar yet new to me. Then I heard a voice whispering behind my ear.

"You came back," I slowly turned around to find my somebody Ienzo.

"You are Ienzo are you," I rudely asked this former shadow of my past.

"Children shouldn't be speaking when adults are present unless spoken to little one" it looked down upon me with those eyes "but I will answer your question if you ask nicely."

I honestly had no time for this guy and his pompousness so I played his game and acted polite.

"Ugh fine can you please tell me who are you." It told me that he was my super ego, he represented my morals, and conduct.

"I can assure you that I can keep that brat in check for you," it started to look down upon me with those eyes. He was really annoying me; this was my body and I will do as I wish.

"I don't want help from a stiff like you," I stuck my tongue out I was surprise myself as my id had more control over me than I knew. The fact that it tried to discipline me was embarrassing (Super ego Job is morals and values that you were raised), luckily I woke up.

"Stupid ego," I was famished, and wanted a strong cup of coffee for this head ache… wait headache? I began to run a fever not long after wards. I could not believe I was getting sick; to make matter worst my mouth began to throb.

"By the love of Kingdom Hearts," the pain was getting worse. I suddenly began to cry out Vexens name.

"Papa? Vexen," I suddenly heard footsteps it was Marluxia, I wanted Vexen. Where was he?

"What is it," he began to feel my fore head;" My you're running a fever you could be teething," As observant Marluxia was he did not expect me to bite his finger on such an impulse.

"Yeow!" he gasped, it felt good to bite on something and I quickly stuffed my giant Moogle plushy arm and began knowing on it. It seemed to stop the pain, but my head still hurt!

"Hold on I will get something," apparently what humans call a teething ring.

"Wait I already have some teeth wats happening, "I had to pause, I did not have a full set through and a whole lot of them are coming through.

The pain finally subsided around breakfast yet I was still not suspecting the impending seat battle.

"We are going on a little trip to the beach," he handed me a plate of food I think?

"Mar mar what is this stuff?" it look like pink slop with sprinkles.

"It's good for you so eat it," he was not going to make me eat that nor order me around like some child. I only take orders from Vexen, where did he go?

Marluxia and I argued back and forth with his long speech and my baby gibberish. We did not even notice our Silent hero. I began to smell earth as a huge shadow loom over us.

"I can help," he said with a loud booming voice for a silent hero he had some pipes.

_"Sorry Lexy I won't open,"_ thought to myself as he began to dip the spoon of that pink mush that never was. Then with a straight face he looked at me dead in the eyes he started to make a few random funny faces.

"Boo!" he said as I began to laugh and then came the oddly tasty pink mush. It was not half bad and I gleefully open my mouth for another round. Maybe it was that childish tendency for me to not try new things and greedily ate my fill of it. Surprisingly the fever and headaches disappeared thank superior I need to get that recipe from Marluxia.

"What are you doing here any ways," Marluxia and I were wondering the same thing.

"Oh, I came to tell you that the organization will be meeting at the beach around eleven 'o clock," my old friend look towards me asking Marly if he can have some alone time.

Marluxia shrugged it off as he grace fully exited the room with his _Flower=power _teacup. The room became silent and I finally broke the silence with a smile.

"How are you Lexaus?" I asked him.

"I'm fine holding up quite well but I do miss our chess games it has been how long? "He asked me trying to remember it has been awhile.

" Several months and still no cure plus if I did pway with you I would be choking on your pawn right about now-" I quickly grabbed my teething ring and began chomping furiously.

"Well I can always watch over you like the old days." It sounded like a good idea I needed the change of pace and out of the organization I would have him watch me. He would have been my second pick next Vexen.

"Well, I will be seeing you," he left and got up at the door. What did he meant by the beach only superior knows.

Musing on the events and still biting away at that ring, I did not expect Marluxia to pick me up and to change me (or attempt) into some beach attire.

"What's the meaning of dis?" I was surprised when he grabbed a pair of bright neon pink swim trunks with matching sandals! _"You have a serious obsession of things pink"_ I thought to myself.

"And you can't judge what about Moogi and Mogly," my subconscious interjected.

For those who are reading this auto biography of my mis-adventures let me paint a better picture it was PINK had Hawaiian Flowers it was more girly than Marluxia.

"Marly, I am not going out wearing that!" I quickly pulled out my lexicon, to my surprise it was a lot smaller than last time.

"Be my guest" he gracefully drawn out his Graceful Dahlia and summoned vines to detain one of my illusions. I ran as fast as my chubby legs could carry me which did not carry me that far till a certain savage nymph blocked my exit.

"Hey shrimp where you are going?" she picked me up wearing an oddly modest bikini with the words _zap-pow_ sown on it.

"I was twying to hide from marwy he want me tuh wear dat," I pointed towards the evil and atrocious swim trunks; he could have bought black.

After slurs of cursing and swearing I was finally wearing that gross swim wear to make matters worse a certain pirate showed up.

"You look adorable kid," he began taking pictures of me when Demyx decides to show up.

"Wat is it piwate?" I was in no mood and I was getting very sleepy.

"Just checking in on my favorite kiddo," he opens a portal before telling me that he hopes to see us at the beach.

"Burn in -", I couldn't finish my sentence as sleep took me. All I heard was sparks fly and smelled the scent of charred Xigbar extra crispy.

"Hey Zexion time to get up," Demyx woke me up and decent timing too. I finally met my arch nemesis the dreaded car seat. I began to struggle to attempt to get away from it as far as I could.

"Why don't we just teleport?" I quickly suggested hoping for my plan to work.

"Get in the car seat!" Eleven shouted. After another brief stint of arguments, Larxene threaten to fry me.

I was in that car seat faster than I could say superior is radical. Once again I fell asleep, I wondered why I was sleeping so much but the car ride was very soothing. Then a thought came to my head why don't I just play the role and enjoy it?

Then like a whisper from the back of my head it showed up.

"I can help you with that request," it was my id time seemed to slow down to a crawl. (**A.N. we perceive time at different rates this is just an exaggeration**)

"I must be dreaming am I," the fact that I saw my super ego riding in the car seat confirmed my theories.

"Look do not give I think help is on the way this isn't right," was all I heard blaring on and on about rules and morals. Truthfully I gave up a long time ago about the heartless; I was not overly optimistic as Demyx.

"I am waking up now see you guys later," I awoke from my dream to find myself at the beach with an ominous scent wafting in the air.

_"It is here," _I wanted to search for it and finish it off so this farce can end. I was about to slip away till superior showed up.

"Well hello little one how have you been?" I gave him a blank but are you kidding me look on my face. "Do you still recognize me?" He had such a concern look on his face.

If he thinks that I am a still a blabbering maybe I should toy with him. I did not understand this but My Id had more of a grasp then I thought.

" Mansex!" I screamed at the top of my little lungs. The looks the all gave me was a mixture of shock, amusement, and embarrassment and Xemnas face was priceless. He quickly disappeared brooding over in the darkness. The fun soon ended as a deafening roar assaulted our ears. It was back and I can fight it.

"My look who showed up," Xigbar quickly drew his arrow shooter and Luxord plus the rest of the crew quickly drew out there weapons. I quickly summoned my lexicon into battle until Vexen ordered Marluxia to take me away from the fray.

"Lemme go I want to fwight!" Frustration was an understatement why does every one insist on treating me like a baby? They probably had found it entertaining I did not find it fun at all.

"Mar, Mar pewees lemme go; they need me," now I resorted to begging how childish of me.

"No," he simply put it he did not want me getting hurt. This guy was like an over protecting parent type. He left me no choice but to cast an illusion a five minute one to be exact.

"Sowy," I said as I teleported my way to the battle. I made my way to the destruction my friends were all unconscious or in pain. The shock was probably too much for my mind as my powers began to lose control and reality itself began to warp.

**Welcome to my world.**

**So how do you guys think I might do a sequel that is right this is the end of the story but I will post a new story after I work on a existing project. Stay tuned my fellow readers**

** _Toshiro Stealhert _**


End file.
